


Desert Nights

by Efface_trashpanda



Series: Babey Trio UwU [1]
Category: Abzu, Bound - Fandom, Journey - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Multi, i got cavities honestly, just soft babies, no beta we die, not edited, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efface_trashpanda/pseuds/Efface_trashpanda
Summary: Basically, my friend Chalky and I played Abzû, Journey, and Bound and thought, hey these characters that will never meet are hella cute together so I’m writing stuff for them because they’re soft. This is just fluff oof.
Relationships: Traveler/Diver/Princess
Series: Babey Trio UwU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771828
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Desert Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is very cute and I’d be glad if you read it, if you do be sure to check out the games, they are incredibly pretty and very cool.

This, Traveler thinks, is the best kind of night there is. He and his girls, he loves being able to call them that, are making camp for the night thus putting a momentary pause on their adventure to his hometown, leaving them to lie in the desert sand with the night sky. No clouds are above them, choosing to make way for all the stars and galaxies the sky offers when there is little to no light. 

Sure, it’s freezing, of course it is, they’re in the desert in the middle of the night, but the cuddles he’s receiving from the two angels on each of his sides are more than enough to scare away whatever chill he gets. The three of them were spread out across his cloak, although they weren’t that far apart. 

Traveler turns his head a little to the side and places a kiss on Diver’s forehead, the small female curled into his left side with her head on his chest. He gives a small smile at Diver when she nuzzles her head further into his torso, she looks absolutely adorable with half of her face hidden behind his scarf and her wind blown, choppy, raven hair. She had stolen the material claiming that it would help her warm up and in turn keep him warm, but he was always happy to give her his extra clothes and see how they absolutely dwarfed her. 

While he absently ran his free hand through Diver’s hair, Traveler went back to pointing out the different constellations to Princess. The other girl was looking up at the stars, practically vibrating with curiosity and excitement, her pink hair glimmered with grains of sand from their earlier exploration of the sandy terrain that day. Traveler couldn’t help but grin at the joy in her tone when asking about another cluster of stars. Princess’s mask had stayed on but her voice was always so expressive. 

He gave a light scratch to Diver’s head and drew the connecting lines with his fingers. “That’s Andromeda. It’s got 16 main stars, and it’s brightest is called Alpheratz. It’s got a lot of different stories behind it too.” 

Princess made a small noise of intrigue in response, the sound easily heard to Traveler as her head was nestled in the crook of his neck and her lithe body hugged onto his right arm. He continued to explain whatever constellation had aroused Princess’s curiosity until her voice lowered to that of a murmur, showing that she had exhausted her energy. He chuckled softly, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to ensure she would be warm. 

None of them were too fond of silence, even though it was never truly silent in the outdoors, so he began to hum quietly. The rumbling in his chest and the soothing richness of his voice a comfort for both the girls. Traveler carried on with his humming until he slowly drifted off to sleep, and the only thing heard from the trio were soft, even breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s soft 🥺


End file.
